Bridge the Chasm
by picc.lover
Summary: Set when Senkhara almost pushes Nina down the chasm: 'Fabian, why is she passed out! Catch her Fabian'
1. Chapter 1

**So this is how the bitch would have to get rid of me in House of Anubis. I do not own House of Anubis.**

I know how to bridge the chasm now so I'm running into the masked ball to find Fabian. As I'm running I run into Amber outside of the stupid red curtain Joy put up for 'dramatic entrances'.

"Amber, where's Fabian?" I asked in a bit of a rush.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I know how to bridge the chasm now! The column in the tunnels, it's shaped like a crocodile!"

She thought about it for a moment. "Really? I never noticed that before."

I nodded. "Do you know where Fabian is?" She shook her head. I took off through the curtain. Once the dumb fabric was out of my face I was greeted with the sight of Fabian's mouth on Joy's. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there, looking at them. He noticed me eventually and looked between me and Joy. He took her mask off and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked her in a hoarse voice.

"What? You kissed back." She said in her 'I'm innocent and perky' voice. Fabian looked back up at me and I shook my head, face turning into a glare. I turned on my heal and started crying like crazy. As I was running out of the building, Amber found me again.

"Hey Nina, what's wrong?"

"He, and they, and then he-." I couldn't get the words out.

"Slow it down Nina, who did what."

I took a deep breath. "Fabian kissed Joy." Hearing it out loud made me cry even more.

Her face gave a look of sympathy. "Nina I am so sorry."

I shook my head. "I need to do something for me. Just _don't_ let Fabian come find me, I need to be alone right now." Another small sob took me over and I ran out of the building, past some of the girls in the hallway, talking and happy.

I ran to the house, which was kind of hard because of the heels. I threw open the door and ran into the kitchen. I put my elbows on the counter and let it all out. I sank to my knees and put my face against the counter's side. After a while I took in some shallow breaths that grew into deeper and slower ones. I gradually stood up and leaned against the counter. The more I thought about it, even though the dream was looming over my head, I wanted to go down right now.

I opened the oven door with my locket and crawled through to the cellar and into the passages and to the chasm. I stepped over to it, peering down into the abyss. I thought about how much fun free-falling would be, and I would die so I wouldn't have to come back up to face Joy and Fabian sucking face. I suddenly became weak. I felt my knees weaken and I closed my eyes, ready for the fall that was waiting for me.

The fall I wanted never came, for someone had taken an arm around my waist and lifted me above the ground, with an arm under my legs, my head dangled from whoever's arm held the upper half of me.

"Nina wake up!" I heard Amber scream for me. I was moving and fast. I felt us go through the other parts of the tunnel and through the cellar door. There were footsteps going upstairs and into a door. I'm being placed on something soft and warm, my bed probably. It was so warm compared to the cold air of the tunnels. It was so cold down there, cold like death.

"What do you think happened to her?" I heard Fabian's voice. I thought it might have been him who caught me. Amber isn't strong enough to hold much more than her purse. "Amber go get some water and I'll try to wake her up." I heard steps and felt hands on my face. "Nina, Nina can you hear me? If you can hear me I want you to open your eyes and look at me."

I wanted to open them, but I didn't want Fabian to be on the other side. I heard Amber come back in. "Here's the water Fabian, but won't she drown if she drinks it if she's not fully awake?"

"It isn't for now, it's for when she wakes up."

"You mean _if_ she wakes up."

"Amber, don't say that!"

"If you didn't kiss Joy this might not have happened so I'll say whatever I want Fabian."

"Look, I'm going to get someone to help."

"Who are you getting Fabian?"

"I'll get the first person I see." He ran, I could hear, so I slowly opened my eyes to look at Amber.

"Nina, you're awake! I'll go and get Fabian."

"No, don't get him." I whispered as she jumped up. "I don't want him to come back in here."

"Nina, you're in trouble. We need to get you some help and if Fabian hadn't gotten to you in time and if he hadn't been doing those push-ups for you, then you would've fallen down that thing. He almost dropped you too."

"I'm okay now." I try to sit up on my own and it works. I sit and drink from the glass she got me. I was about to say something else but Fabian and Eddie jumped into the room. I had a weird feeling around Eddie, like I'm safer around him or something like that.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking directly into my eyes. The feeling of protection was stronger right now and I don't know why. I stared right back into his eyes as well.

"I passed out for a few seconds, that's all, nothing major."

"Fabian said that you were out for more than a minute. He had to carry you up and he caught you when you just fell over. Have you eaten enough today?" He was still asking the questions.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I have water now so I'll be okay tomorrow."

He waited for another few moments to break eye contact and leave the room, after waving to us.

Fabian had a look on his face. "What was that about?" I shrugged.

"Anyway, Nina is alright now, so go away."

"I would like to talk to her if it's alright." He glared at her.

She shook her head. "You are going to pester her with a speech on that thing that happened in the other room that drove her here and she isn't up to it tonight. You can pester her in the morning." I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the headboard.

I felt pressure on my bed, signaling someone sitting next to me on it. I felt a hand cup my cheek and then everything was gone, the bed pressure and the gentle hand. The door opened and closed, signaling that Fabian had been the one on my bed and the one who had cupped my cheek with his hand. I sighed.

"Nina he really likes you. That was so cute, you should have seen it. He looked at me and then looked at you so sweetly and then he sat down slowly and reached out slowly and cupped your cheek. It was so sweet."

I nodded. "I'm going to sleep now." I got comfy.

"You don't want to change out of your dress?" I shook my head. "Here, let me." She covered me up with my own blankets and got my Gran's afghan and covered me with that too. "I thought you felt a little cold." I nodded as my thanks and fell right asleep.

I woke up early. I was still thinking about Joy and Fabian. Since Joy thought that Fabian kissed her she would then move in on him. What would he do to stop it, if anything? Does he want to stop it? These thoughts were interrupted by Amber's clock going off, waking her up, making me wake up. She got ready in her usual manor, I got ready silently and slowly.

"Nina, I know it hurts, but you just have to try."

"I don't think I can face him when I know she's going to think they're together now since he kissed her back."

"Nina it was an accident."

"She looks different than I do, we're not twins."

"She had your mask on Nina."

"He had to have looked into her eyes, and hers are brown, mine are green. There's no excuse for him Amber, I just don't think I can face the happy new couple this morning. It would make me throw everything I ate anyway."

She sighed. "If you won't come down then I'll see you in class."

I nodded. "Do you think you could spare Alfie for one class period? I'm sure Joy wants to sit next to Fabian today and I don't want to sit next to someone I don't know."

"Of course Nina, you did it for me when Mick and I broke up." She smiled. "I'll see you at my desk when I get there, yeah." I nodded and she left the room. I waited for a moment and then slowly got my bag and left the house.

I slowly walked up to the school, not thinking much of anything, just my footsteps sounding along the pathway to the school. Thought of what Joy and Fabian were doing right now evaded my thoughts. Was it just like old times now that I wasn't there? Once Fabian had a breakfast of how things used to be before I got here, would he change his mind about me?

I opened the doors to the school and walked through the hallways. I turned along the curves and came to the place where I saw Fabian moving on from me. I walked through it, as if nothing had changed. If Amber had planned it then the ball might not have been a huge disaster. A lot of people were complaining about the curtain. Technically speaking it was a fire hazard and shouldn't have been allowed, but I'm just saying.

I got to our first class and sat down in Alfie's seat. He won't mind sitting somewhere else today. He might ask me to do it forever. Since I'm the first one in here I just stare in front of me. I don't read, I don't do any homework, I just stare at the wall in front of me. Soon I hear our teacher coming in, Ms. Andrews.

"Oh hello Nina. What are you doing here so early?"

I shrugged. "I just felt like it I guess."

She nodded. "Is everything alright?" I nodded. "How is Victor?" I got an idea.

"He's still searching for the elixir of life, like normal."

She winced a little. She didn't like me knowing as much as I do. "He's still on that is he?" I nodded as she walked behind her to shut the door. "When you asked me about that book from the library, you took it didn't you."

"What was that book for? Amber and I overheard you talking to Victor about how you were reading it for research on your project."

She sighed as she sat down. "I was doing research from the Frobisher-Smythe's writings to try to find out if there was anything on the elixir in there, or how to get the book of Isis in it. As it turns out Robert hid the book somewhere in the house." I nodded. "Of course our mission has now been voided."

"I would say sorry, but I saved the lives of the people I cared about the most."

She sighed and smiled. "It's quite alright. None of us knew what would happen if we drank from it, and we all thought that Joy was the Chosen One. We should have seen that it was you. Victor should have figured it out sooner. You were visiting the Key a lot and she confided in you."

"What would you have done? Taken me where Joy was and brought her back? That would have looked even worse than Joy's leaving did."

"It would have. I am glad you stopped us though. I am a teacher first, a scale-tipper second. Now of course that I know what would happen if I were to tip the scales, it is out of the question." She nodded. "But about that book, why did you need it?"

I sighed. "I might tell you later on, but for now it's a secret."

She nodded. "Well if you ever get into any trouble with Victor, just call me. I don't want to break too many rules, but I owe you Sibunas that much."

I nodded. "Thank you Ms. Andrews."

"When it is just the two of us, Daphne would be just fine as well." I felt like I could confide in Daphne if the need ever came about. Her knowledge of Robert and everything that Victor did could be useful. "I had better open the door before people start lining up behind it." She got up and opened the door. Not two minutes later did Amber, Alfie, Fabian, and Eddie come in. Since Amber came in before Fabian, she got to me first.

"Amber, what did I tell you last night?" He stood at the front of our desk, right in front of me.

"I don't remember Fabian. Was it before or after you planted your face on Joy's?"

He gave her a harsh glare. "I did not kiss Joy, she kissed me and the only reason I kissed her back is because I thought she was Nina. You know as well as anybody that the only girl I would kiss is Nina."

"Obviously Fabian Joy does not know that Nina is the only one you would kiss. You need to set her right and until you do I don't want you talking to Nina."

"Amber that's not really up to you to decide now is it." He looked to me. "Let me explain."

I sighed. "Thank you for catching me I guess."

He smiled and nodded. I remembered the last time he did something for me and I forgot to say thank you. It was when we lost the cube and he got it back and I had like _two_ questions and he got mad at me and told me I could have at least said thank you.

"I thought you were going to fall off the ledge before I could get to you. I thought she had pushed you, I didn't know you had passed out." I nodded. "Will you let me explain that night?"

"There's not much to explain Fabian."

"Nina I know it looks bad, but I really thought she was you. I wanted it to be you. I had been looking everywhere for you once you left. I was scared that you had gone back to the house and that you were already falling down the chasm while I was still there."

"Fabian, there are many differences between Joy and Nina. For one, Nina had blonde hair and Joy doesn't. Nina has green eyes and Joy has brown ones. Nina is taller than Joy is. Do you see where I'm going Fabian? There are differences between the two of them that you should have seen before she leaned in or before you leaned in, whoever leaned in first."

"Amber it isn't that simple."

"How is it not that simple Fabian? I would recognize Jerome from Mick if he were still here. My point is that those differences make Joy and Nina look apart from each other, even in a mask."

He sighed. "I thought she was Nina. I didn't mean to kiss Joy." Speaking of the bitch she walked in, looking at Patricia, not even looking, and sat down in my old seat.

Amber narrowed her eyes at Joy. "Nina, Alfie is going to sit with you today."

Alfie looked up at the sound of his name and over to our desk he came. "Did somebody call for me?"

"I called for you. I need you to sit with Nina today. I'll go sit with Joy." Amber got up and plopped right next to Joy. She looked over, thinking it was Fabian and looked upset that it wasn't. She turned around and saw Fabian. She winked and waved to him and smirked largely at me. I can't describe how much I wanted to cut her throat just then. She started to get up, but Fabian moved faster than Alfie, plopping down in the seat next to me.

"I'd rather not sit next to Joy today. She thinks I want to date her now and I don't." I didn't say what I wanted to. "So Amber said you found a way to bridge the chasm." I nodded. "Nina, don't do this to me. I know you're upset with me, but please don't shut me out when your life is in danger."

"I didn't get the chance to see about it last night. I don't know what came over me."

"What do you mean? You were standing by the edge and you passed out."

I shook my head. "It was more than that. I was in the kitchen and going down didn't come into my mind. When going down came to thought, it was overwhelming. I had to go down there and find it. When I was down there I was going to search for the bridge but then I wanted to look over the edge. Then once I was there, I wanted to fall down it. It was like I wanted to die."

He was looking mad with worry. "Nina, you didn't tell anyone you were doing a suicide attempt." He whispered it so no one would hear it.

"I didn't know what I was doing."

"You don't think she possessed you, do you? That seems like something she could do, doesn't it? What if she was making you fall off the edge and did it at the moment she knew I would come for you?" He thought some more. "She made the dream come true on her own. She knew you wouldn't go down there being in the state I assume you were in, so she possessed you and made you go down there."

"What do you mean the state you assume I was in?"

"Nina when I caught you there were tear stains all over your face and your dress. The mesh part of your dress was still damp." I nodded. "We must be careful from now on. Why do you think she would push you down the chasm?"

I shrugged. "Why do you think? She wants me to hurry up and get her that mask."

He gave an angry sigh. "I wonder why she doesn't just help us get it herself. If she keeps torturing you, one of these days she might not be able to stop herself and she might kill you."

"If I don't hurry up with that mask she will and if she does it by accident what difference will it make?"

He nodded. "I've been wondering something." I nodded to let him continue. "I wonder why she wants the mask. She has no physical form so it isn't like she can wear it. I just want to know what she plans to do with it."

I thought about that after he said it. "What if there's some way she can have a small amount of her body turned into physical form?"

He shook his head. "That isn't possible."

"You know what else isn't possible? The fact that when we put books on a shelf, a cube appeared is impossible. The face that walls open when I press my necklace to a keyhole, but when anyone else tried it, it doesn't work is impossible. Do you really think that logic is going to help us here?"

He sighed. "I guess by saying something is impossible we make ourselves feel better."

"There's no point in trying to fool ourselves. She's up to something, something bad, and we've got to do as she asks and deal with it later, when our marks aren't there."

He nodded. "So about last night, what you saw that is."

"I don't want to talk about it here Fabian. Not right now, not like this."

He nodded and stayed silent the rest of class. We went through the day, mostly silent, due to me. Amber said she didn't want to interrupt my thoughts, so she and Alfie left me and Fabian alone most of the time, causing a great displeasure with Joy, making my mood go up. We got back to the house and Amber and Fabian followed me up to my room. I plopped down on my bed and Amber on hers, Fabian stood in the middle.

"So what do we do now?"

I sigh at Amber's question. "I guess we wait until Victor goes to sleep and then we head down there to try and get it down, or see if I'm right." They all nodded.

"So what do we do until then?"

"Maybe we should do our homework?" I smiled at Amber.

"Oh right." She smiled brightly. "We are after all students." The three of us got out our books and started on our homework. I let Fabian sit on my bed to do his if he wanted to. He smiled and blushed, but did. After a few minutes, maybe thirty or so, our door opened and in came Joy.

"I need a study buddy." She looked at Fabian, and looked angry that he was on my bed and not hers. "Come downstairs or we could go in my room if you like."

"Joy, Fabian is kind of busy with his own homework at the moment so you'll just have to wait."

Joy glared at Amber. "I don't think he really needs that much time to do his homework Amber."

"Actually Joy I do need some time to do my own homework. The reason I am as smart as I am is because I do my homework and I don't think Ms. Andrews would let me tutor you if my own grades were garbage."

"Well hurry up with it then." She whined.

"And on your way out, make sure to shut the door and if you want to come back, knock first. It's rude to just open a door Joy." Amber sassed away.

Joy gave Amber one last glare and closed the door. Amber got up and turned the lock on the door. "That ought to keep you out of here." She plopped back down on her bed and kept going with her homework. I kept going with mine and Fabian did the same. Sure enough, five minutes later there came a rattling at our door.

"That's really mature Amber, locking the door so I can't get in."

"Joy, it is so immature that you would just open a door! Go away! Fabian only kissed you because he thought you were Nina! He doesn't like you like that and if you keep this up he won't like you at all! Go away Joy, no one wants you here. You saw it the first day back that no one wants you here. We all like Nina more than you! So why don't you just go-" I clamped my hand down over Amber's mouth.

"Amber, shush."

Amber thrashed to get out of my hold. After a while she got really violent and threw me back, making me trip and hit my head on the side of the table.

"So why don't you just go away and stay away! The only one who liked you was Patricia anyways!" Fabian came over to me and leaned over me, his face mere inches away from mine, like that dream.

"What was that noise I heard in there? Is Fabian okay?"

"Joy, just go downstairs and it's Nina who got hurt."

"Oh. Well Fabian, I need-"

Amber threw open the door and I thought there was about to be a throw-down. "If you don't get yourself downstairs right now, I will push you down there."

"Amber just mind your own business for once in your life!"

"What is going on in here?" Victor's voice sounded from the hallway.

"I need someone to help me study and Amber isn't letting him do it."

"Miss Millington if you will allow Mr. Ruter to tutor Miss Mercer and if you two could keep your hands off of each other as well. I do not want any more fighting from either of you."

"Victor I can't help Joy right now, I'm doing my own."

He came inside the room. "Miss Martin, I was beginning to think you had fallen off the face of the earth. I did not see you last night after the ball and I did not see you this morning either. Where have you been?"

"She passed out last night and she didn't feel like coming down to breakfast this morning so she went to class. She talked to Ms. Andrews this morning and Fabian and I took her back here last night, even Eddie saw her." Amber told him.

"If that is the case I hope you are feeling better and let me know next time. Now all of you back to your work." He left the room.

"Well come on Fabian."

Amber gave Joy the worst glare she could and slammed the door in her face. "Serves her right." She turned to me. "I'm sorry about that Nina, I didn't mean to throw you that hard."

I smiled. "It's okay, it isn't like I haven't had anything worse." I got up without Fabian's help. "Can we just get back to doing our work?" I went back and sat on my bed to finish up my homework. It was a moment before Fabian joined me.

After a few minutes of silence, Amber spoke up. "I think I'll go and get something to drink before dinner." She got up, unlocked the door and went downstairs. A moment later Fabian spoke up.

"Would you like to talk about it now?"

"Talk about what now?" I was writing down the answer to an equation.

He sighed. "I meant did you want to talk about the other night when I kissed Joy."

I shrugged. "Did you want to talk about it?"

He gave another sigh. "Would you put the book away and look at me?" I did so. "Thank you. Are you alright?"

"Am I alright with you dating Joy? I have no say in what you do Fabian, you're the only one who does."

"I don't want to date Joy, Nina. I was so worried about you when you left like that. I was so worried that, even though the rest of the dream hadn't happened, you had already fallen down the chasm. When I saw her with your mask on I closed my eyes in relief and then looked to the side and started ranting and she silenced me and I looked up. I didn't have enough time to register that her eyes were a different color. That's why the kiss didn't last long because I thought something was off. When I saw you standing there, looking the way you did…" He shook his head as though to shake the memory.

"How did I look standing there?"

He waited a moment. "You looked so broken, and that glare seemed as though you were trying to hide it from the world." He moved a little closer to me. "I was so scared that she killed you when you were about to fall. And when you were telling me about what really happened down there, about what you were feeling and what caused you to go down, that scared me even more. Don't you ever think of leaving me like that Nina. If you want to leave England, that's fine, but don't you die on me."

I shook my head. "I told you, I don't know why I was thinking about it. It still confuses me." Fabian wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Do you still feel like that?"

I shrugged. "I'm still not sure if what happened down there is staying down there or if it's up here with me now."

He leaned his head on my shoulder. "I'm here if you need anything. I know it might take some time for you, but I'll be here."

I leaned my cheek against his head and he changed so that half of my back was resting on his chest and my cheek was to his collar bone as his chin rested on the top of my head.

I knew he would always be there for me now, as I would always be there for him.

**So I know I normally write for InuYasha, but I also LOVE AND ADORE House of Anubis. I want to know what you guys think of it too! Hit me up in the reviews! **


	2. The Spider Door

**Chapter two! The spider door thingy! I don't own HOA!**

"Nina, we still have time to go if you want to." Amber said as she sat down on my bed. We were waiting on Fabian to get back from his movie date with Joy.

"I'd rather not go and watch Fabian and Joy holding hands in the front row if you don't mind." Alfie came in with the spider we found on his face, acting like it was eating him. Amber hit him and the spider fell, opening at the bottom.

"Look at what you've done now Alfie!" I picked the spider up and three smaller spiders came out, each one with a different blob of color on its back.

"Wait, if this is the spider, then these must be her daughters! Look, the colors on their backs are the same colors as the wires in the tunnels! We got this!" I high-fived Alfie.

"Now what do we do?" I opened my mouth to reply we go, but then I thought about how everyone was afraid to go without Fabian.

"Why don't we wait for Fabian to get back, okay?" They nodded and then went about to fighting over stuff, like normal.

"Nina, we're going downstairs to get something to drink. Would you like to come with us?" I shook my head and they went on ahead. After I was sure they were gone, I got the spider on my back and took each of the three daughters in my pockets, two in the back, one in front, I got some shoes on and went down stairs. No one was by the unlocked door. I went down and got to the spider wires.

I stood in front of them for a while before I got the guts to do anything. After a deep breath I started in.

**Fabian's Point of View:**

I came back to the house after the movie. I couldn't wait to tell Nina about what I just saw. The forgotten ruler sounded just like the woman we were dealing with. I knew Joy was trying to do little things, like hold my hand and wrap her arms around my shoulders, but I moved in a clever way to avoid it. She knows that I still love Nina.

I opened the door and left to Nina's room without a word to Joy and knocked on the door. When it opened I expected Nina, but it was Amber.

"There you are! Where's Nina?" She looked around me.

"Nina stayed here, remember? But I wish she went, there was some nice stuff in there."

"So you mean she isn't with you?" I shook my head.

"Why would she be with me?"

"I tried to talk her into crashing your date, but I guess if she isn't with you then she didn't do it. I wonder where she is."

"What do you mean Amber? When was the last time you saw her?" I came in and sat on Nina's bed.

"Well you see, I was seeing if she wanted to crash your date with me, but she said no, and then Alfie came in and had the spider thing and it broke, but it turns out that the 'daughters' were inside the spider all along. Alfie and I argued and then went own for some water and when we came back, she was gone."

"Wait, rewind for me the part about the spider?"

"Alfie dropped the spider when he came in here and three mini-spiders with yellow, silver and red paint on them fell out. We figured that out and so I asked her what she wanted to do about it and she said we should wait for you." She shrugged. "What do you think?"

I fought with myself in my head. She wouldn't go down there without me on such a dangerous thing, and she wouldn't go alone either, the hooks are too far apart for that. But there is someone else who could go: Patricia.

"We need to find Patricia." We got up and left to her room, she wasn't in there. She wasn't in Mara and Joy's room either. We went downstairs until we heard her voice. "So we know she didn't do anything." I continued to fight with myself.

She wouldn't go alone. But then again she's done more dumb things in her life than this, but she wouldn't do something like that. I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach all of a sudden. "What is it Fabian?"

"Go back into your room. She'll turn up somewhere but just in case I'm going down to the tunnels and see about her."

"Would you like me to come with you?" I shook my head and she nodded hers. I went down to the cellar door and made it down to the tunnels. I ran as fast as I could go through the labyrinth and over the chasm and through everything else. Once I was halfway there, I heard a faint scream.

Nina was down here. Hearing her in trouble made me move faster. Once I got to the current challenge, I saw her with the giant spider on her back. One of the small spiders was on its hook and she was close to the other one.

"Nina!" She turned around to face me. I noticed she had two lines on her cheek where the silver venom burned her. Her bewildered look made my face turn into a glare. "What do you think you're doing down here?"

It took her a moment before her face became just as hostile as mine was. "I _was_ finishing this challenge until you came down here."

"Get out of there right now! It is too dangerous for you to be in there doing this all by yourself."

She scoffed. "I was doing okay until you came in here and threw me off!"

It was my turn to scoff. "If you had it down, then why do I see venom lines on your face?!" She paused and brought her hand up to her cheek. She touched it lightly and winced and a part of me winced with her. "Just get back out here and we'll talk about this."

"What, go back out just to go right back in? How about no." She kept moving forward to the next hook.

I huffed. "Nina, get back out here now!"

She froze and I did once I realized why she froze. "What did you just say? Who do you think you are, my father?"

I sighed. "Nina, just let me help you!"

"I don't need your help Fabian, I got this." She moved closer, her hand by a red string.

"Nina, your hand!" She moved it around and got to the next hook and placed the red one on the hook.

"I know where it was Fabian, I'm not blind." She rolled her eyes. She went over to hang the silver one on its hook. As she was moving I was on edge, waiting for her to finish. As she was getting closer there was a cluster of yellow strings. "I wonder what those do." She reached out to touch one.

"Nina, don't do that! You have no idea what they are or what they could do! They could be just as bad as the silver ones."

"That's just a risk I have to take." She reached out and grabbed it with her hand.

"NO!" I yelled out for her.

**Nina's Point of View:**

Fabian came down to find me, but he was without Amber or the rest of them. I couldn't help the flutter when I heard him. I was sore and burnt. I had two burns on my cheek and a few other places of my body, he didn't see those though. One was my hand on the top.

"That's just a risk I have to take." I reached out to the yellow cord and grabbed onto it.

"NO!" I heard him yell.

My vision began to swim. I saw the cord moving and vibrating and tangling themselves in each other. I screamed. I moved my hand out to stop a cord but at the last minute it moved and I started to move around, freaking out. I was vaguely aware of Fabian yelling out for me. I heard him say something about him coming to get me, but I knew he couldn't because he was with Joy at a movie. My sense of time was thrown off. It must have been during school that I was here, why else would I have my uniform on.

Soon I was grounded by someone putting their arms over mine, and the second I felt that touch, everything became clear. I knew that Fabian wasn't with Joy and that I was wearing regular clothes and not at school right now.

"Nina you're alright now. You're alright now." Fabian was whispering in my ear. I nodded. "Let's get you out of here."

I shook my head. "I'm this close to making it Fabian, I can't just stop." He nodded.

"At least let me take the spider." He took the spider off of my back and we both went on. He went to the whole in the wall of the spider and I continued to the silver hook. Once I placed it on the hook, the door opened. I smiled and looked to Fabian, who smiled back, but there was a groaning noise and the door started to shut. I jumped through the wires.

"Nina, don't!"

I looked to the door and back to Fabian. "This might be the only chance I get. " I jumped through the door and it shut behind me.

I felt along the wall and then some noise alerted me to look ahead. I saw a lion-like thing and its mouth opened and its eyes glowed red like a demon's eyes. I let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Nina, what is it!" I heard Fabian.

"There's something in here! Get me out of here!" I beat on the door as the lion kept glowing and opening its mouth.

"I'll get you out, don't worry!" The worst thing to tell someone who is freaking out is 'don't worry'. As he was doing something or thinking I was kicking the door. I got tired of kicking and went back to the other side of the hall. I turned around and ran at the door.

As it opened I ran into Fabian and to avoid falling, he picked me up at the waist and spun me around twice and let me down, his hands still joined at my back and mine joined at his neck.

"Fabian!" I buried my face in his neck and he held me close to him. I let a few tears fall because of my fear.

"It's okay now Nina, I'm here, I'll always be here." He nuzzled his face into my hair. After a while I pulled back.

"Thank you for coming to get me."

He smiled and nodded. "Just don't ever scare us like that again. You had Amber worried too, when she came back and tried to find you." I smiled. "So you and Amber were going to crash the movie were you?" He smirked and I blushed.

"It was her idea and I didn't want to go through with it, and obviously we didn't."

He laughed. "I wish you would've crashed it. It would've kept Joy away from me and it might have gotten her to stop doing anything."

I gave him a look. "What do you mean?"

"I had to keep on avoiding her moves, like trying to hold my hand or something like that. It was not a fun time. I did learn some useful information though."

"What did you learn?"

"Do you want to informational answer first, or the other one?"

I scrunched my eyebrows up. "What?"

He smiled and leaned in the put his forehead on mine. "One of the things I learned was to go to movies with _you_ and no one else. I also learned to _never_ leave you alone while there is danger or else you will go alone and then scare the death out of me."

I smiled. "I thought you already knew that last part."

He laughed. "I thought I did too, but apparently I needed to learn it again." He waited a moment. "Don't do that to me. I thought you were dead or worse. I need you here with me." His voice a whisper on my lips. Soon, his lips were on my lips. I responded to him. I missed this, and not because Jerome kept interrupting either.

He pulled back at the same time I did. "Now let's get you cleaned up." He let go with one hand, but held onto my waist as we went back up.

**The end of that one! Did you like it? Hit me up in the reviews!**


End file.
